megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus is a demon in the series. History Asmodeus or Asmodai is a king of demons mostly known from the deuterocanonical Book of Tobit. The demon is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends, for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon. He was supposed by some Renaissance Christians to be the King of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus also is referred to as one of the seven princes of hell. In Binsfeld's classification of demons, each one of these princes represents one of the seven deadly sins (Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath). Asmodeus is the demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. It is said that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. The 32nd spirit of the Goetia, he is a great king, strong and powerful. He appears with three heads, the first like a bull, the second like a man, and the third like a ram. He also appears with a serpent's tail, belching or breathing fire out of his mouth and his feet are webbed like a goose. He sits on an infernal dragon carrying a lance and flag in his hands. He is first and foremost under the power of Amaymon and when summoned the summoner must be standing with his cap off, for if it is on he will deceive them and reveal all of their doings to others. He teaches the art of arithmetic, geometry, astronomy, and other handicrafts. He also gives full and true answers to your commands and can render a man invisible, along with showing the place where treasures lie. He governs 72 legions of inferior spirits. - The Lesser Key of Solomon. His form as an Angel is Asmodel, the Angel of April and Patience who rules the Zodiacal sign of Taurus. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss, as '''Asmodai' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss, as '''Asmodai' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Boss *Persona 5: Boss, as '''Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida' **''Persona 5'' (Manga): Boss **''Persona 5 The Animation: Boss *Majin Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Asmodai is the ruler of the Valley of Despair in the Expanse. He kidnapped Izanagi and Izanami. After his defeat, Izanagi is freed and thanks the protagonist and tells him that Izanami was taken to Belial's Castle. Asmodai drops the Orb of Insanity when defeated, allowing the protagonist to travel to the Fields of Lunacy. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The guardian of the last prisoner in a birdcage at Kagome Tower. He tells them to leave for if the prisoner were to be freed or remember his name doom will fall upon the world. He states he will spare them if they leave, but laughs when they do not. He proclaims he will kill Flynn and take Isabeau as his bride and simply shatters upon defeat. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Asmodeus is one of the demon servants of Elegy and fights for her during the game. He can be obtained in Black Book after getting 150 demons. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Asmodel has the power of FireProof. Persona 5 Asmodeus is the Shadow Self of Suguru Kamoshida. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD) ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Sick/Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 3 |Skill= Spirit Drain Tarukaja Fire Breath Hell's Torment Diarama Madness Needle Toxic Sting |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fire Breath\Innate Blight\Innate Life Aid\52 Doping\53 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Red Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Persona 5 Enemies